The Emerald Inn
by cem1818
Summary: Bella's life revolves around her Inn and her new daughter Eva but when a certain Edward becomes a visitor her life is never going to be the same. Follow the romance and changes Bella's life goes through. BXE JXA RXEM A/U maybe future lemons
1. Chapter 1

**Alright so I don't know if this will be good or not but I am trying an all human fanfic for the first time and I thought this might be a good idea for one. Please feel free to flame me but don't be surprised if I give you something back. I am open to criticism however the nicer it is the more I will write, ok so ONWARD!!!**

DICLAIMER!!! I own nothing. Stephanie Meyer does!

Chapter One

Eva Marie

BPOV

"Now where did Eva go?" I pretended to not see the little feet sticking out behind the early 1900's curtains hanging in the small breakfast area.

"John do you know where she is? I made a special batch of her FAVORITE chocolate chip cookies." John the desk manager smiled and said "No, I haven't Miss Bella."

"Well I will just put this plate of cookies here on the table, tell me if you see her will you?" I asked seeing out of the corner of my eye a little head of curly blonde hair peek out of the curtain and then stick back behind it.

"Will do." John said with genuine sincerity in his voice. _And that is why I hired you. _I thought to myself.

I left the room counted to 15 then snuck back in and went up behind the little 4 year old beautiful girl stuffing her face with cookies.

"I FOUND YOU!!!" I yelled playfully picking up the Eva in my arms and running her around the Inn, passing some of the older customers who laughed seeing the small child.

"BEELLWWA" Eva squealed not quite amazing with her L's yet when I finally put her down and gently wiped the cookie crumbs from her small round face.

"Eva lets go get you cleaned up and then you can go have fun in the garden with Miss Cati." She smiled grabbing my hand and walking with my up the stairs to the bathroom.

"Cati, Eva wanted to feed the ducks today so we brought some bread from the kitchen that Caitlin said she didn't need." I said as I handed Eva to Cati. Cati is about 34 and has her own kids Jacob and Emily but when they are at school she works here and takes care of Eva when I have to manage the Inn.

"Bye, have fun!" I said walking away waving to Eva and Cati. It never gets easier walking away from her, even if she is just outside with Cati. There are so many things that could happen, she's too important to me to have anything happen to her.

Walking away trying to push the memories of how I found her and her parents that night I slowly made it back into my Inn.

Going in through the back kitchen door way I gave a quick hello to my chef Caitlin. She was about 20 and had a good head on her shoulders, plus she can make a mean alfrado pasta. She wasn't much for talk until you got to know her, and once she started talking you would be on the floor laughing before she was done with you.

I hand pick all my staff at The Emerald Haven Inn, I don't want any people serving my costumers that I wouldn't want serving me. And of course Eva gets the last word. After every interview I ask her if she thought the person was nice enough or a simple question like that. And if she says no then tough luck you aren't getting hired.

"Bella dear! It's so good to see you!" I know that kind voice by heart

"Esme, Eva's in the garden with Cati but I am sure she wouldn't mind seeing her favorite grandma." Esme isn't Eva's real grandmother and she isn't my real mother but she plays the part better than my mother would ever be able to.

"Honey don't worry. I'm here to help you out today I hear you are getting plenty of popularity and it being vacation season I thought you might need the help." Esme smiled kindly and started to fix place settings and tables. Esme designed the inn for me and has helped me stay on my feet when I first adopted Eva and had no idea what to do. Esme was never able to have children so when Eva came into the picture she was more than happy to help me and still is.

Of course Esme was right and with the help of local papers we became very popular with regular visitors and new arrivals. The phone has been ringing off the hook and people are booking weeks in advance and the furniture for the third floor is being put in so we will be able to have more people at once giving people a better vacation and hopefully a better stay.

John was trying to help 2 costumers at once and the phone started to ring he gave me a pleading look with his bright big blue eyes asking me for help.

Jogging over to the phone I answered a little breathlessly "Hello Emerald Inn, this is Bella speaking."

I almost melted into a puddle on the floor when I heard the sexiest velvet voice start to speak.

"Hello I was wondering if I could book 3 rooms under Edward Masen for next Wednesday?"

"Uh…yeah sure, hold on a moment please." Oh great Bella way to sound like an idiot!

Quickly checking the computer I realized that the 3rd floor would be completely done by then and we would actually have the rooms. "Ok, anything else you will need?" I asked trying to get him to talk longer.

"Yes can I have a chocolate cake made with vanilla frosting for later that night?" Boy you can _have whatever you want. _I mentally smacked myself, Christ he could be married and have kids.

"Sure what is the occasion and should there be any decorations on the cake that need to be put on?" _please don't say anniversary or honeymoon please!!!_

"Just Happy 25th Birthday Alice, in pink with some pink flowers on it, please." _Thank you lord! _ I did a little victory dance in my head, only to remember he was waiting for my response.

"I will tell the chef." I said trying to recover from my stupidity.

"Thank you _very_ much Bella I look forward to my stay." He said seductively and then hung up.

I put the phone down with giddy hands and went to go fulfill my duties of Inn owner and manager.

**HOURS LATER**

After seeing the day staff to their cars I went back inside to put Eva to bed.

"C'mon sweetie it's time to go to bed." I said picking her up from the couch she was sleeping on, her tiny head falling on my shoulder as she tried to fall back asleep.

I changed her quickly into her tinker bell pajamas and tucked her tightly under her Disney Princess covers. She was asleep before her head hit the pillow so I kissed her gently on the forehead and turned on her nightlight. Shutting the door I walked down the hallway to my room. After showering and getting into my plaid, flannel sweats and high school tee shirt I grabbed my old beaten up copy of _Pride and Prejudice_ and settled in.

"Belwa….Belwa.." I was shaken from my dream by Eva's shaky voice.

"What's wrong honey? Did you have a bad dream?" I asked picking her up off the ground and tucking her under my covers. She nodded her head holding one of her stuffed animals.

I checked my clock to find that it was a very early 2:58 in the morning. Sighing because I know I won't be able to fall asleep again for another hour I softly ran my hands through Eva's hair trying to get her to fall asleep again.

Eva then looked at me and asked "Belwa can I call you mommy?"

With tears in my eyes I answered the tiny angel in front of me. "Of course Eva, that would make me so happy."

She gave me a tired smile and wrapped her little arms around me and fell asleep.

**NEXT WENSDAY **

"MOMMY, MOMMY, MOMMY!!!!!!" Eva yelled jumping on top of me shaking me and the bed.

I loved when she called me mommy, it took me all of an hour to get used to her calling me her mother. When Esme first heard her call me mom she started to cry and hugged me saying that she was so proud of me.

"I'm up, I'm up!!" I said laughing "let's get you changed missy!" she laughed as I chased her into her room. After dressing her in a nice summer dress and sandals and trying to make her hair less of an afro but seeing as that was useless I gave up and helped her downstairs to get some breakfast before I had to actually go to start working.

Some of the costumers were up drinking coffee while others were still asleep or already out. Mr. and Mrs. Reedfest, the older couple that stayed here every other weekend were bickering to each other over Mr. Reedfest forgetting his wife's glasses in the car again, but stopped when they saw Eva sit down.

"Ron isn't she so cute! Honey she's so adorable!" Mrs. Reedfest said looking with a mothering eye at Eva

"She is adorable Betty." He said lovingly to his wife patting her hand as she turned back to her husband.

"Remember when Amber used to be that small?" By then I stopped listening to their conversation getting the feeling that listening anymore would only make me feel like I was intruding.

By this time Eva was done with her Lucky Charms and was hyper and ready for the day. Great. Cati wasn't going to be here today either because her son was sick so I get the very hyper Eva for the day.

"Wanna go sit with me at the desk today?!" I asked her in a very excited voice trying to get her to like what she was going to do today.

"YAY! Can I sit in John's chair?!!! PWEASE!!!!!" Eva practically begged me.

"Sure hon, but we have to keep it a secret so he doesn't get mad okay?" I said whispering the last part to her.

She nodded and put a finger in front of her mouth giving the shush symbol.

I laughed and helped her out of the dining room and behind the desk. I sat her down in John's chair and gave her some crayons and some paper so she could color.

"SIMBA!!" Eva squealed excitedly seeing the brindle colored, half pit bull half lab mix dog that lived with us in the Inn. When I first started the inn I found him and after checking the shelters and seeing that he was a stray he became part of the Inn just like Cati, John, Caitlin, Esme, and Eva where.

He rolled over on his stomach so his legs were in the air and "smiled" or in other words got so relaxed that his gums flopped to the side exposing his fangs. **(AN! Just so you know this is what my dog does and basically I just described my entire dog to you. ONWARD!)**

Eva got down and laid on his bed with him petting him and occasionally squealing when he would like her face.

I started to look through the appointments in our book when a very handsome pair of long hands were placed on the desk. I looked up only to see a god. I am sure I looked like an idiot with my mouth hanging open but my brain wouldn't work.

Standing before me was a beautiful man with bronze hair and the most amazing pair of emerald green eyes I have ever seen. His straight jaw line and full mouth were I am sure making me drool. His shoulders were broad but not bulky and his arms had some definite muscle but not overpoweringly so. He had a very nice six pack that was visible through his shirt bringing my mind to the gutter immediately. When my mind was cleared and my eyes traveled back up to his face his mouth was set in a crooked smile and his eyes were sparkling. Making me want to close the distance between the us.

"Hello, I'm E-" he started to speak but was interrupted by Eva who had chosen that time to ask me a question, snapping me out of my ogling

"Mommy, can I brush Simba's teeth his breath smewlls bad?" Eva asked looking at me then noticing the man in front of me who was looking at her in curiosity.

"Honey I don't think that Simba would like that very much. You can go give him a doggie mint to make his breath smell better though." I said lightly, feeling this man staring at me.

"Thanks mommy." She said then she grabbed her bright orange crayon and walked around the desk to the man was and tugged on his pants. He bent down and said in a velvet voice I would notice anywhere. THIS is Edward Masen, dear god he is as sexy as his voice is! "Yes, sweetie?"

"Your hair is very pretty, it matches my crayon. See?!" Eva said holding out her crayon to him

He laughed lightly saying "I guess you're right. But my pen matches your eyes." He said pulling a bright blue pen out of his pocket.

"IT DOES!!" she yelled "can we trade, PWEASE?!!!" she asked Edward

"I would love to." He said giving her his pen and she gave him her crayon.

Damn he's sexy and is good with kids. I'm royally screwed. Simba seeming to know what I was thinking wagged his tail in response.

**Okay so…..HOW WAS IT!?? I hope it was ok! REVIEW PLEASE and I will forever be in your dept. sorry for any editing issues I don't have a beta. ( I would like one though for those out there who are willing) **


	2. Masen and Maldoone

**Ok so I really appreciate all the reviews I got!!!! Right now I have a beta and she will be mentioned at the end of the chapter. Love you guys!!!!**

Chapter Two

Masen and Maldoone

**BPOV**

Eva said "thank you" in an excited voice and skipped off to find Caitlin so she could get the doggie mint, and to show off her new pen, which left me alone with Edward Masen. a.k.a. God.

He stood up watching Eva with a smile, then turned back to me.

"Sorry, she's only 4 so she really doesn't know any better." Why did I feel the need to apologize to this man? "You really didn't have to trade with her, but thank you." I said smiling to him genuinely

He smiled back at me and tried to steal a quick glance at my left hand without me noticing. Nice try Masen! Ha you are into me! His smile only brightened when he noticed a ring missing from my finger but dimmed down a bit when he remembered that you don't have to be married to have a big scary boyfriend who helped you to produce a child.

"Don't worry she's adorable," he said smiling crookedly and looking straight into my eyes making my brain once again rendered incapable of basic tasks like breathing, not looking stupid and talking.

"Edward this place is amazing! I'm so happy we are here for my birthday!!!" I was saved by a very short pixie like women. She had shining gray eyes and spiky hair. Her clothes told me that she was up on the latest fashion like it was her job. For all I know it probably is.

"Oh this place is great!! Wait Edward…why do you have a crayon the color of your hair?" She asked looking at him funny then shaking her head like she didn't want to know. "Jazz! C'mon this place is amazing honey!" Then a surfer looking guy with shaggy sandy blonde hair came in carrying enough bags for a month's worth stay.

"Chrissy, help him with the bags please." I asked my long time friend who looked normal on the outside but really she was like batman. She was able to carry absurd amounts of bags and clothes, and she was great for help with pulling pranks. Her favorite was pretending to go through the customers clothes and then when they walked in asking for an explanation she would speak Spanish and pretend to be angry then if they happened to know Spanish she would switch to Portuguese and run away down the stairs and out the door leaving the customer in a daze only to realize that she was unpacking the suitcases for them. It isn't harmful to the customer and I explain that to them afterwards that it's perfectly alright.

"Yo traigo la ropa en la maletas para los clientes. Los clientes e stupido y ellos no saben que yo tengo en salir para ellos." Chrissy mumbled in Spanish keeping up the gag.

"Thank you Chrissy." I said turning to Edward, and the others once the blonde one was detangled from the bags.

"Edward, your room is-" I was about to finish when I heard Eva scream.

"EVA!" I said booking it out the door with Simba in front of me and from what I could hear Edward and his friends behind me.

I ran around out the front door and on the porch where I saw a giant man bending down over Eva who was crying on the ground.

Simba got to her first and growled at the man standing over her, ready to stand up for his favorite little girl, if this guy wants his balls he better not have touched Eva. Simba will be almost as pissed as I will be if he has.

"EVA!" I yelled pushing the big guy over and picking her up when I finally get to her. "Eva what happened! Are you ok?!" I asked wiping her tears and looking her over for cuts, noticing a little gash on her knee, I turned her so her knee wouldn't be rubbing up against me making it hurt worse and glared at the big man who looked very familiar standing next to me who I normally would be peeing my pants just looking at him but right now Eva was hurt and right now I was out for blood.

"Mommy, I tripped and fewl and my knee hit the rock and mommy it hurts." Eva said crying into my shirt.

"I was just trying to see if she was ok, I hope I didn't scare her." The man said looking very upset himself.

I softened my glare on him, and offered him a weak smile before turning my full attention to Eva.

I started to take her back into the Inn before Edward spoke up. "Bella, I am a doctor if you want me to help look at her knee, she doesn't need stitches but we need to clean it out." He said softly gauging my reaction to his offer of taking Eva to check her knee.

"Thanks we can put her on the couch, all the stuff is behind the desk right there." I said pointing to the place where the First Aid Kit was. He jogged to get it and came back as I sat Eva on my lap, "Eva honey it's ok, shhh" I tried to sooth her when Edward put the antibacterial stinging stuff on her cut because from experience it hurts a lot more when you don't have someone talking to you.

She cried herself to sleep while Edward was putting on the Band-Aid.

"Thank you so much Edward." I said as he threw away the bloody washcloth and I laid Eva down. Just then I got that all too familiar smell in my nose, copper and salt. I had been only breathing through my mouth when Eva was on me but I forgot about it when I put her down.

"Shit." I said as my world started twisting and tilting from side to side.

"Bella? Bella?!" I heard several people call my name and felt someone grab me before I hit the ground and my world faded to black.

**APOV**

What the hell just happened? One minute we were admiring the design of the Inn the next the owner goes flying out the door after we all hear a scream then Emmett's being glared at and Edward is cleaning up a little girl's knee then THEN, Bella the manager, passes out in Edward's arms.

"That's definitely Bella." I heard Emmett say.

"What the hell are you talking about Emmett?!" Edward asked clearly frustrated yet still calm with Bella in his arms, something is going on between them, I thought to myself

"Bella's my cousin."

**CLIFFY!! Ha sorry I had to. Sorry it's short but hey at least the chapters are getting out there!! REVIEW!!! Oh and my Beta is tizzlexo11 check out her amazing stories please!**


End file.
